Lit Cigarettes
by StrawberryAllergen
Summary: A sleepless night in the apartment from "Do Ya Thing" reveals an interesting conversation between the two youngest band members. This is not a ship, unless you count friendship, fanfiction, so keep that in mind before reading. I added some things about the characters that might not be canon, so keep that in mind, too Please tell me if you have any suggestions or criticism. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Lit Cigarettes

It was a cold and slightly rainy night. The band had just moved into their new flat, and it was almost two in the morning.

Of course, Stuart couldn't sleep again. He was wide awake, tossing and turning, having dark thought after dark thought. It's been this way since he got off of Plastic Beach. He was about to get up and watch TV when he heard something.

" Two-Deeeeee!"

The high pitched voice wasn't unfamiliar to the blue haired man.

It was Noodle; who else would it be?

He got up. Memories of a ten year old girl, calling out for him when she needed something flooded back into Stu's mind. He opened the door to the girl's room. She was sitting upright, staring at the wall across from her.

"I'm sorry, I just...I'm a bit scared is all. I know that it's late and I'm not a kid anymore, but I couldn't think of anything else to do," Noodle said.

"Well, what's botherin' you, love?" spoke 2D quietly. His lack of sleep didn't exactly _help_ the situation, but he might as well assist Noodle while he's here.

"Well I... I'm just riffing here.. I know it won't happen, but," 2D sat on the bed with Noodle as she was formulating a sentence. "What if something happens to us? What if that damn cyborg came back for revenge, or Murdoc got ill? We're all getting older, you know, and if we've been targeted for attacks, before, god knows how many will come along now," sad the young woman hurriedly, as if she only had a few minutes to speak her mind.

"Well," started 2D, "I can't promise you that we won't get hurt, but I do know where Cyborg Noodle is. You want me to go get her?" he finished, standing up and walking to the door before Noodle could respond to his question.

*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Stu returned with the decapitated head of Cyborg Noodle, or, what's left of her. The hair was matted and tangled, and one of her eyes was out of its socket. There were occasional sparks coming form the wires sticking out of her neck, and her mouth was agape in a loose position.

"She ain't got no batteries or whatnot, so I think she'd be good for a plant holder, what d' you say, Noodle? Just scoop out her insides and get a good bonsai or somethn', and BOOM! A beautiful decoration to suit your morbid tastes!" said 2D with a smile that reminded Noodle of a small child with no front teeth.

Noodle giggled and said, " That sounds quite lovely. Thank you so much, 2D!" while 2D sat back on the bed with Noodle and placed the head on the table next to him. Noodle sighed.

"What's wrong, love? I thought that would help," said 2D with a quizzical frown.

"Well, there's something else, but I'm too scared to tell you. I'm not too sure you, or the other guys, would approve," said Noodle, looking at the ground next to the bed. She picked up a section of her gray blanket and fiddled with it.

" It's ok, love, just tell me! I'll promise you I've done much worse in my lifetime," whispered the blue haired man, letting drowsiness win, closing his eyes for a moment while speaking.

"Well," Noodle started. She bit her lip and then practically jumped, straightening her limbs all at once, and turned to Stuart. "Would you care for a cigarette?" she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Lit Cigarettes: Chapter 2

"Would you care for a cigarette?" Noodle asked, a grin spreading across her face. The look on 2D's face was both stern and pleased, as if he'd been waiting for this moment, and dreading it, for quite awhile.

The emotion shifted into pure disappointment. "Noodle! Wha..." he stuttered for a moment. "What are you... Why are you offering me cigarettes?" Noodle's smile only widened.

"Yes or no?"

The man thought for a moment, then sighed, letting out a barely audible, "alright". Noodle reached over into the drawer of her bedside table, digging through magazines, packs of gum , and other assorted items. Finally she pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She pulled two out, lit her own, then handed the other and the lighter to the man next to her.

The room quickly smelled of smoke. 2D wasn't fond of the smell, but he accepted it as familiar, as the smell of comfort, the smell of who he was. Not of who Noodle was. It confused him. The girl who grew up with him, who he still saw as a child, was sitting in bed next to him, smoke escaping her mouth like that of a dragon's.

Noodle sighed. If this was all it took to change the subject, she should have done this more often.

"So what else has been eating at 'cha, love?"

Fuck. She knew it was too perfect to last. "Well," she started, "I'm not quite sure how to say this."

"Just spit it out. Keeping it in will only make you feel worse," responded the bluenette.

"No, you don't get it," snapped Noodle. "You're gonna hate me, I know it, I-" Her thoughts got interrupted by the face that she knew all too well. 2D had worn this look of hurt and acceptance many times in the past. The girl sighed. "Well I," the man's face got replaced with one of excitement, "I...I think I'm attracted to girls."

The phrasing was chosen well, so specific and professional. Not that it mattered anyway. 2D didn't care to dissect the verbal usage that Noodle had just chosen. "That's it? Noodle, you should have told me earlier! I know plenty of ladies that would enjoy your company!" He responded, a large grin creeping across his face.

"No, that's not what I want... I mean, sure that's very kind of you, but I don't think this is a good idea." Noodle blushed furiously.

"What? Why not?" 2D asked, "If this is who you are, you should be proud of it!" Noodle put her cigarette down on a piece of metal from Cyborg Noodle's head. She sighed. "Well," she started, "I think I know what to do."

"What?" Asked 2D.

Suddenly, Noodle leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
